


Sixty-One Cygni

by howcomeyoubehavethisway-writes (ReditusIgnotum)



Series: Binary [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brief mention of homophobic violence, Current maylor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Rhapsody Tour, Stargazing, Swearing, Touring, extremely brief hint of sexual content, inner voice be like that honestly, old Maylor, seriously there's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReditusIgnotum/pseuds/howcomeyoubehavethisway-writes
Summary: Adam looks through the telescope again, stepping back only to find that Brian's warm gaze slips past him.It doesn't take a while for him to realize who he's looking at.Roger stands next to them, head tilted up, his arms crossed as he looks at the stars. His sunglasses are back on his face, and this time Brian doesn't complain.It feels like a rather private moment, this look, as if it was only Brian and Roger standing here. Adam tries to step back as quietly as possible, ducking his head to hide a smile.A few seconds pass before Brian clears his throat. "Anyway, yes. That's, um, a binary star. Very noticeable this time of year, this one. Sixty-One Cygni."Or, five times Adam asks Brian and Roger a question, and the one time he doesn't.





	Sixty-One Cygni

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Fictional, very fictional.
> 
> Section 4 does contain a brief mention of homophobic violence (response to the Pulse nightclub shooting). Extremely brief hint of sexual content in Section 1. 
> 
> And, yep, this is a series!

**1\. June 2012, Kiev**

** _"'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_ **  
** _And love dares you to care for_ **  
** _The people on the edge of the night_ **  
** _And love dares you to change our way of_ **  
** _Caring about ourselves_ **

** _This is our last dance_ **  
** _This is our last dance_ **  
** _This is ourselves"_ **

** _-Queen and David Bowie, "Under Pressure"_**

Adam was a bundle of nerves. 

Their first performance as an official collaboration-Seeing his name right next to _ Queen _on those posters still felt so surreal- and they were dropping him right in the middle of the fray to face a huge crowd. 

Brian and Roger are quick to stick by him, assuring him he's got it through little words of encouragement or glances from soundcheck. He's known them for three years now- _ Three years. _ Three years since he last sported that fringe hanging above his eyes, hungry in the audience's energy and drunk in the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he resolved to prove everyone wrong. _ (He still is, of course; one never stops. Well, except for the fringe part.) _

They'd shaken his hand, then, wished him good luck on his journey and, later, promised to keep in touch. One awards show performance and another fulfilling meeting later, and now they were oh so casually lounging in one room. Adam strutted inside to the duo hollering "Elvis is in the building!" and he laughed, took a sip from a bottle of water, and plopped down on the chair across their couch. 

Queen carved themselves a place in Adam's teenage heart, and now welcomed a spot for him. 

Still, despite the self-reassurances and outer-reassurances, he couldn't help but worry. That was all part of the fun, he told himself. Fuel to the fiery adrenaline, something that made this experience all the more _ thrilling. _He was used to this level of danger. Yet doubt gnawed at his very essence. 

Singing only one or two of their songs for a brief performance was one thing. Actually breathing life into a two-hour long setlist for more than one night was another monster altogether.

Fortunately, Queen welcomed him with open arms into their family. And another member who took him under his wing was their pianist, Spike. He had been there since the beginning. He watched Adam's performance and sent that fateful email to Roger, the one that changed everything. 

Even tonight, Spike offered a helping hand. "If you find yourself worrying over the cues and whatnot, just look to me for help."

And look he did. Whenever he'd find himself flying high into a hazy sky or drowning in a sea of doubt, Spike brought him back to solid earth with just a little nod or a shake of his head. 

The cloud had lifted by the time they were taking their bows, and _ holy shit, they did it. They killed it. _

The roar of the crowd, an endless sea of heads that stretched well into the horizon, pounded his ears. It followed him, ringing in his ears as he pranced back to the band room with a whoop. 

Roger rushed forward and clasped their hands firmly in a high-five. "We fucking did it, kid!" 

"Hell yeah!" Adam laughed. 

He turned and gratefully accepted a warm hug from Brian. 

"We are so proud." Brian's hearty laughter vibrated against his chest. He stepped back and kept his hands on Adam's shoulders, a proud, fatherly twinkle in his eyes. That, along with Roger clapping a hand on his back, was all he needed to know that he was _ family _now. It felt… It felt great. 

The adrenaline died down, and everyone ambled off to their own, separate conversations.

Adam took another swig from what must have been his sixth water bottle. Another question itched his brain, and he found Spike in the corner of the room. He stood up and padded to him, passing by Brian and Roger when he heard: 

"When I'm done with you, you won't be so cocky."

His eyes flitted to their corner for a second. Roger was furrowing his eyebrows, voice low and threatening at most. Whatever Brian's response was, he didn't hear it, since he was already by Spike's side. 

His previous question died down on his tongue, replaced by the thought that just entered his head and began bugging him: "Is everything okay? I heard Brian and Roger- they sounded like they were arguing, or something." 

Spike raised his eyebrows at the two, unamused. "Ah, no, they'll be fine. They'll be back to the regular bickering by morning." 

The pianist sounded so nonchalant that Adam almost completely doubted his concern. _ Ah, well, he hopes they've sorted it out tomorrow. _

The next morning, Adam stole glances at the two while everyone gathered around a table for breakfast. The tension lingering in last night's air dissipated now. In fact, Brian and Roger were exchanging wide grins, laughing along with jokes from their other bandmates and from each other. 

Adam couldn't help but gulp down the last of his omelette and ask, "Is-Is everything okay? From last night?" 

They continued devouring breakfast. Brian nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, everything's fine! Beyond fine, actually." 

Huh, he wasn't expecting such a huge emotional flip from last night, and- Did Roger just wink?

_ Oh. Wait. _

For what must have been the hundredth time, Adam glanced at Spike for help.

This time, Spike could only shrug.

* * *

**2\. August 2014, Summer Sonic, Japan**

_**"Let us cling together as the years go by**_  
_**Oh my love, my love**_  
_** In the quiet of the night**_  
_** Let our candle always burn**_  
_** Let us never lose the lessons we have learned"**_

_ **-Queen, "Teo Torriatte"**_

The night sky was completely clear and devoid of any clouds. 

Perfect for them, since the jet could fly and land without the danger of turbulence. Perfect for Brian, especially, since he brought a telescope just for this occasion. While the others spent their first day in Tokyo gallivanting and shopping, Brian preferred to stay back.

"I think I've done enough shopping in Japan for years." He shook his head with a laugh. 

Roger rolled his eyes, turning to Adam with his voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "He's never had enough shopping. I can tell you now he's coming home with bags full of knick-knacks."

"I heard that!" 

"Well, it's true!" Roger replied. "Taking up Fred's habits now, are we?" 

"I'll have you know, Mr. Taylor," Brian crossed his arms in a mockingly stern voice, "that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd find it flattering that you made the living room a hazard to walk in thanks to him. At least he had the common sense to just buy paintings and the like- You know, things that aren't on the damn floor." 

"Well, you could just move them yourself-"

They continued to throw half-hearted barbs at each other until Brian told him "Take off your glasses, Rog. It's already dark outside!" and Roger whipped his shades from his eyes with a scoff.

"Um," Adam felt himself shrink as they immediately whipped their heads towards him, "what exactly are we doing here?"

A warm smile brightened Brian's face. "Oh, there's something I'd really like to show you, Adam. It's a lot easier to see it here-" 

His hands flew to the stand holding the telescope aloft and tilted towards the sky. He knelt down and twisted the knobs until he declared his satisfaction with a soft "There we are." 

"Come see." He stood and gestured towards the space behind the eyepiece. 

Adam padded across the grass, squinted his left eye, and leaned down until his right eye stood within an inch from the glass. 

(Roger once waxed drunken poetic over the microscopes he used back in college. Adam was surprised he managed to recall that piece of unintentional advice amidst the haze.)

"What do you see?" Brian asked. 

Adam took in the view before his eye. A pair of bright orange stars shone amidst the darkness. "There's two… stars, I think?" 

"Right, now, those are binary stars." 

"Binary stars?" Adam looks up, brows furrowed in thought. "Because there's two of them?" 

"Exactly. These are a pair of stars that either revolve around each other, or-" He regarded Adam with a warm smile, "-they revolve around a common center." 

Adam couldn't help but grin back. "That sounds awesome." 

"It does." Brian chuckles. 

Adam looks through the telescope again, stepping back only to find that Brian's warm gaze slips past him. 

It doesn't take a while for him to realize _ who _he's looking at.

Roger stands next to them, head tilted up, his arms crossed as he looks at the stars. His sunglasses are back on his face, and this time Brian doesn't complain.

It feels like a rather private moment, this look, as if it was only Brian and Roger standing here. Adam tries to step back as quietly as possible, ducking his head to hide a smile. 

A few seconds pass before Brian clears his throat. "Anyway, yes. That's, um, a binary star. Very noticeable this time of year, this one. _ Sixty-One Cygni. _" 

His gaze falls to the telescope as he adds, "I think we should head back. We have a concert tomorrow, after all." 

"Yeah." Adam nods in agreement. 

On the way back to the hotel, Brian and Roger walk side by side, shoulders bumping as they bicker over the merits of staying up late. 

("We're not as young as we used to be, Brian. We have to be early for soundcheck, for god's sake!")

And as silence draws their conversation to a close, Roger's hand slips around Brian's and squeezes tight. 

* * *

**3\. September 2015, Rock in Rio, Brazil**

_**"You will remember**_  
_**When this is blown over**_  
_** Everything's all by the way**_  
_** When I grow older**_  
_** I will be there at your side to remind you**_  
_** How I still love you"**_

_ **-Queen, "Love of My Life"** _

Brian was smiling a lot more often today. 

Which, at first, shouldn't really concern him because this is _ Brian _. Greeting every crew member in charge of their venues with a smile was always at the top of his priority list. But this was a different kind of smile, one that extends beyond the innate kindness this man exudes. 

Maybe it has something to do with their trip to see Christ the Redeemer. Brian all but gushed over the landmark, canines in full display and a light twinkling in his eyes, and told them of a nearby park that offered a great view. 

Adam decided to follow Brian's advice and took an evening stroll there himself. There was nothing more relaxing than sitting down on the bench, the cool breeze whipping at his face as he gazed at the towering figure. It was a beautiful sight, really. A moment of silence and solitude before he marches onstage and _ sings _ for thousands of people, bringing Queen back to the country after decades. 

It seems Brian and Roger found the same comfort in this place. He heard them murmuring from the other side of the park, their figures obscured by the evening shadow and some plant life. 

_ "Vai se fuder." _was all he caught from Roger's voice, followed by Brian's hearty laughter. 

"Rog, I'm pretty sure that means 'fuck you'."

"Damn," Roger wheezed, "thought I had you there." 

Adam chuckled to himself and tuned the rest of the conversation out. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through the images, trying to narrow the pool of images to send to his family and friends. 

The conversation hadn't really drifted to the top of his head since then. At least, until this evening as they relaxed backstage before the show. 

Brian sat on the couch and grinned to himself, looking down at his necklace. He fiddled with what Adam assumed was the pendant. At first, he figured it was the excitement. He knew Rio carved itself a special place in Queen's heart, and vice-versa.

Yet something tells him that it wasn't the only thing that brought a smile to face. 

Every now and then, Brian glanced at the other occupant of the couch. Roger leaned back against the dark cushions, throwing his head back as he laughed at a little joke Spike had thrown out. The light from the ceiling bounced off of the silver necklace around his neck. He slapped the armrest repeatedly with one hand. The other hand pressed against his chest, where a pair of dog tags lay. Today was the first time Adam had seen it, so he figured it was a gift, or something he bought last night. 

It took him a minute of shifting his gaze back and forth between the two to realize it. 

Adam spotted something new next to Brian's pendant. Something silver- a _ ring. _He'd never seen it before, and Brian never mentioned anything about getting married as of late. And with the way he looked down at said ring and then at Roger, that would mean- 

_ Oh. _

Time slowed down as his gaze shifted to Roger's necklace, and _ holy shit. _A ring dangled in between the two tags, shining with an unmistakable silver hue. 

The two were at the park last night because- _ Oh fuck. _

"Adam?" Warmth settled into his cheeks as Brian interrupted his reverie. _ Damn, caught like a deer in headlights. _They'd noticed him staring. 

They didn't seem miffed by that, though, just looked at him curiously.

Now, this was the perfect opportunity for him to ask _ Did you two get engaged? _

And maybe add in a _ To each other? _

Instead, what came out of his mouth was "New jewelry?"

Brian and Roger looked at each other and laughed. 

"Yep," Brian chuckled as his fingers brushed against the ring, "new jewelry." 

Roger leaned forward, his trademark mischievous glint in his eyes. "A very nice gift, if I might add." 

"Oh, really?" Brian raised his eyebrows.

"Really." 

Adam opened his mouth to congratulate them when a knock resounded on the door. 

Everyone in the room glanced at each other. It was time. Adam didn't realize the sheer size of the crowd waiting for them outside, chanting "Queen! Queen!" in unison, until the door opened. 

He nodded and tugged at the flaps of his jacket. "Let's do this!" 

He can ask them later. For now, they have a homecoming to attend to.

* * *

**4\. June 2016, Isle of Wight Festival, UK**

_ **"But touch my tears with your lips** _  
_ **Touch my world with your fingertips** _

_ **And we can have forever** _  
_ **And we can love forever** _  
_ **Forever is our today"** _

_ **-Queen, "Who Wants to Live Forever"** _

A migraine was making its way up Adam's head. 

Even if they ended the set on a high note, even if the energy thrumming from the crowd filled his veins with euphoria, he still felt like… Well, shit. 

No, it definitely wasn't some stomach bug. It was the weight dragging his heart down ever since he woke up and checked the news. 

_ That could've been my friends. _The thought haunted him even through their walk to the stage. 

_ Or _me.

He'd given his all, poured his heart out into every word and every note, made it _ matter. _ And yet it still _ stung. _

He should've sat down the moment they got off stage. Tears were gathering, stinging harder than sweat. The hallway seemed to close in on him. He thrust his hand towards the wall, trying to grasp the nearest doorknob just so he can get out of here and-

Two pairs of eyes looked up, shining against a dim lamplight. 

"Shit, sorry guys-" 

"No, Adam, it's fine." Brian croaked out, his curls casting a frizzy shadow on the wall as he shook his head. 

Roger lifted his arm from its place around Brian's shoulder, though not before giving him one last squeeze. "You can come sit down if you'd like." 

He gestured to the armchair placed next to their couch. Adam approached and slowly sat down. He kept his eyes low on the ground, away from the sight of Brian taking a shaky breath, his frame shuddering. 

A moment of silence passed, yet Adam didn't feel awkward or alone. All he needed was them next to him. 

"You did-" Adam looked up as Roger coughed. "You did great. Beyond great, actually. You knocked it out of the park." 

"Thank you." Adam's lips twisted into a small smile. It wavered as he asked "You guys doing okay?" 

They glanced at each other. Brian turned to him with a weary smile. "We'll get there."

Adam nodded as calmly as he could, and yet a sob tore through his throat, drawing the attention of their concerned gazes. He turned his head away, his hand rising to try and stifle the sound, eyes shut against the world. 

_ Fuck, they don't need to deal with this. He can't upset them more than- _

All he heard was the shuffling of fabric, and then Roger pulled him into a warm embrace. The dam broke. Hot tears streamed down his face as he cried into Roger's chest. All he could hear was his own voice, raw in agony. He could feel a hand brush up and down his trembling back. His arms automatically wrapped against Roger's waist. 

Something warm- another hand- settled on his, and another wrapped around his back and pulled him close. _ Brian. _

"It's alright." Brian murmured into his hair. Adam couldn't care less if his hair was ruffled, _ that _could wait. 

Still, he felt like utter and complete shit. "I'm sorry." 

Roger's grip tightened. "Adam, don't. Never be sorry, alright? Never." 

Adam swallowed and nodded, as much as he could against Roger's rumpled shirt. If he opened his eyes, all he would see is darkness, and a pair of silver rings glimmered amidst it all. Like two stars- 

_ Binary stars, _Brian's words from Japan echoed in his head.

And, you know what? He was alright with that.

* * *

**5\. February 2019, The Oscars**

_ **"But it's been no bed of roses** _  
_ ** No pleasure cruise** _  
_ ** I consider it a challenge before the whole human race** _  
_ ** And I ain't gonna lose"** _

** _-Queen, "We Are The Champions"_ **

"You guys don't mind them lumping you two together in one room, right?" He looked between them from his perch on the dressing room table.

They both looked at him, at each other, and laughed.

"Oh, no." Brian smiles and shakes his head. "Sure, we still argue every now and then, but we wouldn't go _ that _far." 

At times, he felt he didn't need to ask the question. These past few years, it's obvious they're together. Hell, they've even got the rings, hidden between dog tags and nestled next to pendants as they are, to prove it. It reminded him of the start of his career, all those years ago, when gossip outlets kept acting like his sexuality was some big, shadowy secret looming over him when it just isn't. 

He was curious, though, and he certainly wouldn't make a big deal out of it. 

"I'm sorry if this is crossing the line a bit." He began as he crossed his legs over the air. "Just wanted to confirm: Are you two together? Romantically?" 

Silence reigned supreme. They stared at him with unreadable gazes. _ Shit, had he been- _

And then Roger barked out an amused "You didn't know?" 

_ You didn't know? _

Adam's jaw dropped. Well, he wasn't expecting _that _reaction. "I mean, I've suspected it since Kiev. And the rings in Rio, but you've… never really said it?" 

"Well," Brian cocked his head to the side, "we didn't think we needed to." 

Roger's little snicker confirmed that it was, indeed, a little reference to what _ he _said a few years ago. Adam couldn't help but chuckle.

Roger added, "We honestly thought you knew. I'm sorry, I guess we could have said something then instead of leaving you all confused." 

"No, it's fine." Adam shakes his head. "And, well, I am four years late, but- Congrats on the proposal, by the way." 

He jumped off of the table to give Roger a hug first. The drummer was patting him on the back when Brian suddenly wrapped his arms around them, chuckling. _ Ah, he'll never get tired of this. _

"Alright, everyone." Brian beamed as they pulled away, his voice shedding its soft edges and donning the loud tone he'd use to sing and speak onstage. "We all ready?" 

Roger shakes his head. "Not yet." 

He leans in to give Brian a small peck on the lips, and saunters towards the door, twirling his sunglasses in his hand. 

"Now, we're ready."

Brian's jaw drops in shock, though he immediately gains his bearings (not without a dopey smile on his face) before he follows. 

Adam trails behind with a large grin. 

* * *

**+1. July 2019, Rhapsody Tour**

_ **"Yesterday my life was in ruin** _  
_ ** Now today I know what I'm doing** _  
_ ** Gotta feeling I should be doing all right** _  
_ ** Doing all right"** _

_ **-Queen, "Doing Alright"** _

The on-air birthday party continued well into the night, until the cabin lights shut off and exhaustion overtook every passenger. Colorful streamers from Brian's party can lay strewn across the floor. In fact, Adam's shoe caught one string and almost send him tumbling if he hadn't grasped the seat next to him. 

He turned to the seat's occupant, maybe to crack a joke or two on gravity, and paused. Roger leaned back against the reclined seat, an inflated toy crown askew on his head. His eyes were closed, and soft snores escaped his lips as his head rested against Brian's shoulder. Brian's cheek pressed against the top of his head, a few white curls running loose across Roger's face. 

Adam smiles to himself, bending down as quietly as possible to pick up the blanket unraveled on their laps. He tucks it around their shoulders, and steps back without his sneakers squeaking against the floor. Roger hums, nuzzling closer into Brian's neck. 

And Adam walks back to his seat.


End file.
